


Puppy Love

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: queen-merc: Ok make it a flirty stucky Drabble then lol





	Puppy Love

## Puppy Love

* * *

Steve leaned on Bucky’s shoulder and snickered. “This really was a good idea.”

“Well, after everything that’s happened, figured she could use the distraction,” Bucky murmured, grinning at the goings-on.

“You know she’s going to want to keep them all,” Steve said.

“I’m pretty sure we can get Tony to agree to one. Two if he happens to see her with them.”

“FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Ask Tony if he could join us, please?”

There was a moment of silence before the AI spoke again. “The boss says, “She may have one, only one, and don’t even think about begging for more.’“

“Tell Stark we said thanks,” Bucky murmured. 

“I wasn’t finished yet, Sergeant Barnes. After watching for a moment, the boss heaved a very heavy sigh and said, “Better tell them two. She’ll want two to keep each other company when they have to be away.’“

Steve barked out a laugh. “Tell Tony thanks.”

“Will do, Cap.”

The two super soldiers continued to watch their girl roughhouse with the five golden puppies, carefully watched over by their golden retriever mother. She’d been _their_ girl for almost a year, but this last two weeks had been terribly hard when her grandmother, the woman who’d raised her after mother had abandoned her, had died in her sleep. 

Elderly she’d been, but it had still been a shock for Y/N and sent them all rushing after her. He and Bucky had been out on a mission when they’d gotten the call, and it had been two days before they could go to her, their girl trying desperately to keep it together while she planned the funeral and sorted through her grandmother’s things. 

She’d fallen apart the minute they’d come through the door.

Now, a few weeks had passed, the funeral was over and they’d gotten the majority of her grandmother’s estate taken care of, but she’d been so incredibly sad. They’d found her teary-eyed and crying nearly every day, making them desperate to find a moment of joy to put a smile back on her face. 

Clint and his dog had come to the rescue, arriving with her five puppies in tow. 

Y/N had been mauled by fuzzy bundles of happiness, wriggling piles of fluff, and yipping love rolls. She’d squealed and giggled and gone to the floor with them, and been there for a solid hour.

“Should we give her the good news?“ Bucky asked Steve. 

“Yeah. I hope she doesn’t think we’re trying to replace her grandmother,” Steve worried. 

“She’s smarter than that, punk,” Bucky punched him in the shoulder.

“Then let’s help her pick some puppies.”

Steve grinned at Bucky, slapped him on the shoulder, and went to wade through a furry minefield. 

- ** _The End_** - ****


End file.
